Maxilla
Main= Maxilla (AKA Spider Tubby) is an infected teletubby. She was previously an assistant scientist, working in a cloning facility, before turning infected, mutating, and taking control over a few rooms in the facility. She now lurks in a certain area of the facility, defending it from attackers and trapping any victims that wander nearby for later consumption. Note: Please do not use this character in any works. This character belongs to Tuparman. Appearance In her healthy state, she is a reddish orange teletubby, with an average body build and a slightly shorter height than the average teletubby (Dipsy/Laa-Laa's height). She wears a string necklace with a yellow pendant disc, and a belt, carrying whatever she might need. Her antenna is shaped like two upside down letter Ws, penetrated through the middle with a spike. In her initial infected state, she looks the same, except her skin is pale and void of color, her mouth now has little sharp teeth in it with two extra large fangs at the corners of her mouth, and her eyes are now a glassy dark red. In her mutated infected state, she now has a skinny body structure, joints being very visible, with her legs from the knee down turned backwards. She has five long sharp fingers on each hand, and three sharp toes on each foot. Her belt is now partially merged into her body. Her teeth are now much longer, with two huge fangs always poking out of her mouth, and she now has eight eyes, all a glassy dark-red, the extra six being smaller than her original eyes. She crawls on her hands and feet at an alarming speed. Personality Prior to infection, she was a peppy optimistic active teletubby. She was both creative and smart, but tended to do things before thinking about how it would go wrong and finding better ways to do it. She usually brought up morale to those around her, though at times she bothers her peers. She had many close friends, and many more acquaintances. She worked in a cloning facility, assisting with helping in experiments involving cloning tests with other creatures, to help figure out how to reduce the chance of creating a reject teletubby and improve the abilities of future clones. A variety of animals would be used, including fish, birds, and insects. She had a habit of lurking around a certain area, whether it be in a room, a building, or an outdoors area. Of course, she had a fascination with insects, and especially with arachnids, even keeping a few as pets and making art of spiders on occasion, doodling various insects on some unimportant papers as well on her free time. After the initial infection caused by a custard brought in for lunch, her habit of lurking around a certain part of the area had been amplified, as she had started to patrol a certain few rooms in the facility she worked in. She would never leave that area, and even when forced out, she would make an effort to return to that area. Often, after scouting out the whole area to make sure no invaders are inside, she would guard the entrances into the area, being the doors and ventilation shafts that lead inside. She would collect corpses into one area, while storing custards in a few certain areas to eat. Since she had only been eating custards, her mutation was rapidly accelerated, and she quickly mutated into a spider-like creature. Her behavior is similar to before, except she now uses the ventilation shafts and small dug-out tunnels as shortcuts throughout the area, and she moves very fast with her new body. In addition to this, she no longer ate custards, still keeping them in the same places, but instead ate corpses of teletubby victims, storing them in certain areas to eat later. She will also now actively exit her "territory" to find victims if not enough wander into her area. She will ignore other infected teletubbies, but will attack if they enter her area. Against others, she will attempt to sneak up on victims using shortcuts that only she is able to use, and will attempt to attack them near the entrances to her territory. She is very quick and difficult to avoid, and she has very good knowledge of the area's layout. In fights, she will move in a seemingly random fashion to avoid attacks, and leap onto enemies, grabbing and biting whenever possible. Occasionally, she will attempt to spit stomach bile at enemies to incapacitate them, allowing her to attack effectively. Trivia * Maxilla was thought up in a very short time as practice for creating a Slendytubbies OC. * She looks much like a cross between Po's second mutation and the Orange Tubby. * Her name is based off of a term for a part of a spider, which is also used to describe mouth parts for other creatures. |-|Gallery= Maxilla spr.png|Sprites for all three states.